King Ramses
King Ramses is the ghost of a pharaoh from Ancient Egypt. He appears in the episode, ''King Ramses' Curse''. He brings about three plagues on the Bagge family in order to retrieve an ancient slab that was stolen from his tomb. Eustace, realizing that the stone tablet is worth a fortune, refuses to give it back despite being plagued by the ghostly Pharaoh's curse. History Ramses is the ghost of a pharaoh whose tomb is disturbed when two criminals looted a stone tablet. He first confronts the two grave robbers who hid the slab next to the Bagges' water pump, sending a swarm of locusts to devour them. When Courage finds the relic, Eustace is initially uninterested, but immediately clings to the slab when he realizes it's worth a million dollars. A researcher bribes Eustace for the return of the stolen slab, but he declines and shuts the door. The same night, Eustace, now obsessed with his future fortune, babbles about what he will buy with the million dollars. Loud noises are heard outside, as unbeknownst Eustace opens the door. King Ramses visits the farm and demands that the slab be returned. Even after being warned of suffering the mummy's curse and the insistence of Muriel to give it back, Eustace refuses. King Ramses then unleashes a water plague, which is one of the three listed on the slab. He floods the house, but Courage opens a massive drain in the basement of the house. Once again, Eustace declined the second request of returning the slab. The next plague is loud music on a phonograph. Courage locates the source and destroys it with a bat. Insisting on breaking the Bagges' spirit, King Ramses for a final time requests the return of his slab. In the midst of the third plague, Eustace bribes Ramses about the slab, telling him a million is as low as he'll go. He relents and Courage throws it out the window. But changes his mind quickly and claims the slab again. King Ramses appears, displeased, and Eustace taunts him for using up all his plagues. An infuriated Ramses raises his arms and calls a swarm of locusts onto Eustace. Afterwards, when the slab is finally returned to King Ramses crypt as announced by an archaeologist on television, a hieroglyph depicting a screaming Eustace is visible on it. Appearance King Ramses has a skull reminiscent of Egyptian burial masks, but far more dilapidated and skeletal. He has orange flesh, purple eyes with blue whites and pink hair, and he wears a dark green Egyptian pharaoh robe with yellowish green gauze around his shoulders. Burnt tangerine hair protrudes from his skull. Personality King Ramses is a somewhat stern and calm person, but quickly irritated. He shows great disdain to anyone who is directly responsible of stealing his slab from his tomb, and will quickly punish him/her for doing so. However, he does gives his victims he sees as innocent a chance to give up the slab, and will warn them what will happen to them if they refuse to do so. He was also shown to get annoyed or irritated if the person still refuses to give up the slab by expressing the words "Oh, come on!", implying that he does not like doing what he has to do in order to get what he wants back. It is also implied that he is able to use any of his plagues at will, even after using all of them in a short time, evidenced when Eustace, still refusing to give up the slab after surviving the 3 plagues, King Ramses uses the locust plague again to get back the slab, much to Eustace`s surprise and horror. Quotes "Return the slab." "Return the slab, or suffer my curse!" "This night, you will be visited by three plagues. Each worse than the last. Return the slab!" "Oh, come on..." Trivia *King Ramses is one of the few characters on the show animated in CGI. *King Ramses' voice actor is John R. Dilworth, who initially came up with the voice when he and his brother mentioned below were trying to scare their mom. *King Ramses was designed by John R. Dilworth's late brother, who was good in CGI. He also designed the bugle from "Perfect." * Ramses is not seen in person until his encounter with Eustace. * King Ramses, along with the Perfect Bugle and the Spirit of the Harvest Moon, is commonly regarded to be one of the scariest characters in the show. *There were eleven Pharaohs who were named Ramses, but judging from his red hair, this Ramses was likely Ramses II, or Ramses the Great. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Apparitions Category:Male characters Category:One time characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters voiced by John R. Dilworth Category:Antagonists